


DeVil's Love

by NikoleStilinski24



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Cruella is Abusive, F/F, M/M, Multi, Not graphic abuse, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: “Please tell me you didn't say yes.”





	DeVil's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for this prompt - “Please tell me you didn't say yes.” - that I got off of tumblr. I cannot remember where or from who I got it from exactly so all prompt credit goes to them, the story however is all mine. I hope I did the prompt justice and you all enjoy!!!!

Jay Agrabah had just found out that his best-friend and confidant Carlos De Vil was to be wed on Saturday, leaving two days for Jay and Carlos to be together before everything was to change.

 

What they both didn't know was to who he would be marrying.

 

It had been an arranged marriage conceived between parents when they were only infants.

 

Carlos and his bride-to-be would not see eachother until the day of their wedding.

 

Carlos didn't even have a name to his bride.

 

The catch, at least for Carlos was that he was already in love with someone else. His best friend of six years and boyfriend of almost three of those years Jay. They wanted to be together forever, to have a happily-ever-after just like the stories of Aurora and Snow White.

 

But they were villains kids so of course they had no chance, really.

 

The issue was that Carlos didn't want to disobey or disappoint his evil, abusive mother Cruella De Vil and end up having to face the consequences.

 

But how was he supposed to just marry someone else? Someone he doesn't even know? How is he supposed to just let the love of his life go?

 

Currently Jay, Carlos were hanging out terrorizing people with their other best friends Mal and Evie.

 

They wreaked havoc through the market, stealing, tipping, kicking, and over all destroying things.

 

Eventually they went back to their hideout, which was more of a safe-haven or home away from home.

 

The group of four hung out until it was time for them to go home.

 

The next day they all went back to their hideout, they ended up spray painting some more of the already graffitied wall  and then they headed out to their favorite place to eat - the slop shop.

 

They all felt dread of the unknown, but Jay felt like he was about to lose a limb, a piece of him, his heart, his soul, his whole reason for living.

 

They reminisce on memories of their adventures together as the four of them and them as pairs. Jay and Carlos planning the party that was Mal’s idea, and of Carlos and Evie’s science experiments and fashion trends.

 

After some time Mal and Evie left to go back to the hangout. Secretly the boys knew that they just really wanted to be left alone to make out.

 

“Jay...Lucifer, Jay...I don't want to do this. I am too young to get married, not to mention...ya know...the fact i am gay and in love with my best friend.” Carlos told Jay grasping his hand which was on the table top.

 

“I know Los. I know but I don't know what we can do to get you out of this situation without the wrath of Cruella. Just know that I will always be here for you. I love you Carlos De Vil.” Jay said holding Carlos’s hand firmly.

 

Carlos left at 7:30 pm as not to be late for Cruella’s curfew or else his mom would throw him with the bear traps again.

 

In the morning when Carlos woke up his mom had him in lockdown and under the cruel tiny hands of Dizzy Tremaine and her hair styling ways and the Evil Queen’s fashionable fingers, creating the best red trimmed, black and white suit that they could given the used scraps that were tossed to the isle.

 

“Mom, who am I marrying? Please just tell me.” Carlos directed the question to Cruella who was observing everything that was going on so that no mistakes were made by Dizzy or the Evil Queen.

 

“Shut up and stand still you brat.” Yelled Cruella who raised up her arm making her son flinch.

 

-Three Hours Later-

 

Carlos was waiting at the altar, for this dumb thing to start. 

 

Carlos couldn’t stop seeing Jay’s face. He would look out to the small group of islanders who had gathered and each person he looked at had Jay’s face. His mother-Jay’s face, Mal-Jays face, Evie-Jay’s Face, even the officiate had Jays face.

 

The one face and body that matched that he wanted to see was Jay but he wasn't even there.

 

The music came on signaling that it was time for his bride-to-be to come out. He saw her come out in a aqua and light purple timbed fanned out dress.

 

‘Uma? Oh badness no, not Uma!’ Carlos thought.

Uma was halfway to him when it just became too much for him and he panicked.

 

“I can't do this.” Carlos yelled before looking at Evie who mouthed at him ‘shop’ , noticing that Uma went in to the arms or two guys that Carlos recognized as Gil and Harry Hook who wrapped their arms around her protectively and he immediately started running like the hounds of Cruella were after him.

 

\----

Jay couldn't be there and witness the love of his life marry someone other than him. So he went to the slop shop and ordered something strong to drink, and was just looking out the window deep in thought.

 

Jay must have been sitting there for hours when all of a sudden he sees Carlos running towards the shop.

 

Jay rushes out of the booth and runs out the door of the shop, meeting Carlos asking him…

 

“Please tell me you didn't say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I tagged accordingly, but if I did miss anything PLEASE let me know (kindly) and I will fix it. Comments are welcomed and loved!!! <3


End file.
